


Altering

by RebeccaNovak19107



Category: Night at the Museum (Movies)
Genre: ;), Ahkmenrah needs a hug and he gets one, F/M, Jedediah and Octavius get an uprade, Kamunrah can't help but care for his brother, M/M, ahk ships jedtavius, and i don't blame him, from the most unexpected of places, that's all I'll say
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:41:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22427251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebeccaNovak19107/pseuds/RebeccaNovak19107
Summary: Unexpected changes happen in the Museum of Natural History and no one's sure how they feel about them.
Relationships: Ahkmenrah & Jedediah (Night at the Museum), Ahkmenrah & Kahmunrah (Night at the Museum), Ahkmenrah & Octavius (Night at the Museum), Ahkmenrah/Larry Daley, Jedediah/Octavius (Night at the Museum), Theodore Roosevelt/Sacajawea (Night at the Museum)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 67





	Altering

**Author's Note:**

> Woot I honestly have no idea what this is. I just got a bunch of ideas and put them together

McPhee pulled him aside, minutes before midnight. Larry frowned, hoping nothing bad happened “So” his boss started “Do you know why I’m talking to you?” The night guard shook his head “No, I don’t” McPhee cleared his throat “Well, recently the western and roman dioramas have been getting more attention, namely the blonde cowboy and the Roman general. Because of this-” He got cut off ''Jed and Octavius” McPhee blinked at him "What?" The night guard sighed "Their names. It's Jedediah and Octavius"

“Whatever, them. Anyway, they’ll be getting an upgrade” Larry’s eyes widened “Wait what? What kind of upgrade?” McPhee pointed to the life size figures “In about four days, our two little celebrities will be the same size as these ones. They’ll no longer be miniatures” He turned to leave. Larry shouted out “Wait! Can you, use the same material?" It's worth a shot, right? Maybe it'll work? McPhee looked at him weirdly. "Alright, I guess"

Larry let out a breath “Fuck” He scrubbed his face and turned around, coming face to face with the president “Lawrence! What’s the matter, my boy?” The guard sighed, “Can you gather everyone? I have news about Jed and Oct and I’m not sure if it’s good or not” Teddy nodded "Of course," and they both seperated, Larry heading straight to the Hall of Miniatures. “Gigantor!” Jedediah called happily “Howdy partner” Larry held out his hands to the two miniatures “Guys we have news. Come on” The two didn’t hesitate and jumped on his palms. Once he was sure they were safe, Larry quickly walked to the front entrance to see Teddy, Sacagawea, Dexter, Attila and Ahkmenrah. He set Jedediah and Octavius “What’s wrong Larry?” The general enquired. “Guys, McPhee just told me that two of you are getting an upgrade” Jedediah crossed his arms “Well who is it?” Larry sighed “You and Oct, Jed” Octavius’ face fell “What?” He asked quietly, “What do you mean by upgrade?” “Well, he said that since you two are getting more popular, he’s turning you into life size figures."

“Merda” The Roman cursed

"I don't know what to do guys" He scrubbed his face. "Larry, if I may." Ahkmenrah interupted. "Might I suggest you ask him to...melt these two and use them in the process? Perhaps it will help" He suggested. "Only if it's okay with you two of course" Jedediah and Octavius looked at each other, seeming to have a silent conversation. The cowboy slumped. The roman sighed and turned to Larry "We'll do it" "Are..Are you sure? I told him to use the same material as you are but this is different" Jedediah huffed "We're gonna be replaced anyway, we've got nothin' to lose doin' this. We're sure Gigantor" They were both going to be destroyed or put into storage anyway, might as well try to do **something**.

Larry sighed "Alright. I'll talk to him tomorrow. But guys, there's a chance it won't work. Are you really prepared for that?" He got no reply and he didn't push. "You can all go do what you want now" He said quietly and left them to do what they want. Jedediah sighed and pulled on his friend's arm "Come on, Octy. Let's go" As they walked off, the others watched them sadly. 

Teddy breathed "This has to work" He said as Sacagawea helps the two miniatures off the table. Ahkmenrah put his hand on his shoulder "We have to believe it will. I admit I'm quite nervous that we'll lose our friends but, as I'm sure they'll be going into storage forever, it might be best to try and transfer their memories." Ahkmenrah pat the other's shoulders and walked away.

Teddy slumped. If this doesn't work, there won't be anything left at all.


End file.
